Act Your Age II:Baby Beavers
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Following the events After the original episode, Norbert and Dagget ate that same tree again, only this time, they been turn younger then they did last time.
1. Chapter 1

"The Angry Beavers In:Act Your Age 2-Baby Beavers

(Andrew Lee Matlack)

Fan-sequel of the episode "Act Your Age"

As we left off the beavers, they have the tree fall down and cut the dam in half.

As they were looking something to eat, they knew that they've got to eat on the stump as the beavers as they each took a bite on the tree and got turn into little kids as they had no memory of their adult lives and try to get to the magical nutball thingy.

After the fun they had, they knew that they had to make sure that they made an airplane out of their toilet as they get to see that they haven't ate anything until the magical nutball thingy fall off they tree and the toddler beavers got it and ate it the same time, just when it was good, the March of time March backwards back to beaverouion, all the way back to the stinky, disgusting cells of which they came from.

And now, we continue the story as we left off.

"Gee Norbert, I can't believe that we've been back to the stinky slimy disgusting cells that we were merged." Said the single cell Dagget.

"At least that our minds are back to normal." Said the signal cell Norbert.

It was that it could be that the beavers that have heard a voice, a voice that came out of nowhere that speaks and says "Hello Boys, I am the guardian of the big tree," said a gentle female voice. "Would you like me to clean this up by the power of magic?"

"Yes." Said the single cell bucktooth beavers as the green lines appear to reverse the mess that the tree has caused as the beavers has turn back to normal.

"Wow, that was a dream." Said Dagget. "We were little kids again and had no memory of what just happen."

"That was no dream, that was real." Said Norbert. "It was?" Asked Dagget. "Yes, and we might get to be that our toddlerhood has just got though the distance as we know of how much that we let our friends wouldn't believe us if we told them."

As Dagget realized it. "Wow, that means that that means that they weren't even young yet either."

"Exactly!" Said Norbert. "And if we get to take each a bite of that tree again, it'll be too soon."

But what Nobert just said, is just the beginning of exactly of where they have been less left off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Before we began, I would like to tell you that the last chapter was short, so I hope that you're going to be picking off the epilogue left off.

Chapter 1:The Big Tree Strikes Again

As we find the beavers, they're having a breakfast for the very next day here.

"You know I think that big tree has made us younger, so we had to go there and make sure that it could be that we should be following that we're going to finding out that nature's time machine could make feel those events that passed events over there." said Dagget.

"I could've agree you more Daggy," said Norbert. "I believe that once we each took a bite of that it, it seems that we've been turn into little kids again."

"Yeah, I believe that there could be a news report about it, and trust me, I understand that we could find that nobody gets to know about it, they might get turn into little kids too." as they get to finish their cereal as they get to know about as they get to see the big tree that's been around since yesterday.

"That is one magical tree though." Said Norbert. "Yeah, and if anyone finds out about this, they get turn into kids too."

Just as they get to be understanding about what happen around, they knew that they seem to be that suspicious that it could be that it was going to be that if anyone would take a glimpse at the tree, they could be turning them into little kids too.

Just then, they had to be that it could be deaging into the younger years that it could be surely that it could be that different about what might be going on here.

As they could make it sure that it won't be touched by it, they knew that they had to believe that social cautious warning area about it.

The Next day, they had to check up in the on the tree to make sure that the tree was still intact, and it still is.

"See that over there?" Said Dagget. "That's our bite marks that turn us into little kids.

"Yeah, if only that we could make it different." said Norbert.

Just then, there are only two professional experts whom are they're going to be taken the tree as they get to be that seriously experimenting on it.

That is until then that they had to believe they had to find it that we should know. "Professor, don't you think that those two beavers has been deaged by taking each bite as they been turn into toddlers?" asked the assistant. "Maybe that if we can test it on humans, it can make us rich and famous." as they knew that they could do it, they had to haul it away.

How will the beavers going to find out about it?

Find out next time and leave comments while you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:The Big Tree strikes again part 2

It was that the next day, the beavers have found out that the tree has been stolen.

"Ahh! We've been Rob-bed!" Shouted Dagget. "But it can't be," said Norbert. "Unless it was those scientists again."

"Maybe if it can put though the whole forest, it can turn it friends into little kids!" Worried Dag.

"Well at least it clean up our dam yesterday for us."as Dagget notices that there was a trail that could lead to wherever they took them to.

"There is a trail of dragging about the tree as those thieves has taken them to." Said Norbert. "Let's follow them and see of where they're taking it." As they get to follow that they're going to find that they're leading the trail as they get to be about it.

Meanwhile, the Professor and his assistant had to take the tree back to their camp as their instincts know anything about.

"My dear Trisha, we're going to make this the greatest discovery of a lifetime!" As the Professor shouts as he pointed his finger in the air.

"But Professor, we don't know of what can this tree can do." Said Trisha. "My dear girl, you must be learning that it could be reversing the aging process."

As she know of what was going to happen. "If this tree can turn anyone into a toddler, it can have to be so they can enjoy their brand new sisterhood!"

"Come on, Trees don't turn you into toddlers," said Trisha. "You must be blind since the last experiment that."

"So? I'll make sure that we might get to be that there could be a lot of people who wouldn't mind to be taken this, because for sure, I'll be winning the Nobel prize metal."

"I doubt it." Said Trisha.

Meanwhile, the beavers had to find that they're going to find the trail that leads into that tent.

"Lookie, that's our tree!" Said Dagget. "I got a serious thing that something's about to happen to our tree."

That's when they had to make sure that they had to find that they're going to know that they got to the camp, they can see Trisha and the Professor.

"Look, even it came from the age of the dinosaurs, I can assure that we could be letting things to go bad around here." Said Trisha.

"Nonsense, I bet that we could be letting things that some people would never get to know, I remember at my wife and I made our first discovery for forty years."

"Professor, I'm seventeen, you can't keep making up stuff like this." Said Trisha.

"You think I didn't know that?" Demanded the Professor. "Well, I think the tree could reverse the aging process and I believe that it's way better then those medication those seniors had to take."

"Well then, if you're going to feel like that way, then I'm going to take this tree back of where it originally came from."

And so, Trisha had to take the tree back the beavers' dam as Norbert and Dagget was going to teach them a lesson when they saw Trisha taking the tree back.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dagget.

"I'm taking the tree back to where it came from." Said Trisha. "You're going to take it back to our house?" Asked Norbert as Trisha stopped.

"How did you know it landed on your house?" Asked Trisha. "Well, we were hungry yesterday and we don't know what to eat." Explained Norbert.

"I was the one who wish that we can find something different to eat so the tree landed on out house and I understand that we each took a bite of that tree and got turn into little kids again so-"

"It turn you into little kids again?" Trisha asked as she interrupted Dagger. "Wow, I guess I own the Professor an apology, saw, you wouldn't happen to be beavers, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes we are."

As Trishia looked into the bite marks they made. "That explains that the bite marks."

"I'm Norbert and this is my brother Dagget, and we just want to know how much do you want to know about our tree."

"I'm sorry, did you say your tree?" Asked Trisha. "Yes, and just as we get to know that it's our responsibility to used that we get to archived for the rest of our beaver lives."

And so, The beavers told her about everything about the story that they had, and just then when the consveration ended, they knew about it.

"So what you're saying that March of time March backwards that made you two into amobea."

"That's right Trisha."

"And just as they get to be fallen into the wrong hands, they had to be marching back in time too."

Just then, the Professor has to pushing the tree back to the tent as the beavers and Trisha had to follow it as Norbert has to hold it on real tight as he took a bite as he hang on tight.

As they made it back to the tent, the Professor said to the beavers, "I can explain, I can explain!"

"You have to open our tree and now Trisha here is taking it back."

"That's ridiculous, you think that I took the tree?" Asked the Professor.

"The tree landed on our home first so we took each bite out of it fair and square, and got turn into little kids fairier and squarer." Replied Dagget.

"Oh yeah, let's just see about that." As he gets to rub that tree, the beavers and Trisha had to look horrified, the Professor had to rubbing the tree as the lines goes though the stump.

"See?" He chuckled. "The tree's mine, all mine!" As he felt a tingling sensation as he gets to be gain the Power as he know anything.

"Now let's not do anything hasty now," said Norbert. "I think if that tree got turn us into little kids, it might turn you into a little kid too."

"Good idea Beaver!" As he uses the power on Norbert as he got tingling as the same, however he has to he gets to be feeling that he inflates into a balloon then flattens and then he gets stretched as he screams as his voice got way to high pitched as he's gotten younger and shorter as he's go back into an extremely younger age.

"What happened?" Asked Norbert in a baby voice.

"You need to see in a mirror." As he looked, Norbert is now a baby again as his eyes got even bigger, his hair got even shorter then last time he got transform and he's wearing a diaper.

Then he gets to play around in the tent as Dagget and Trisha got worried.

Please comment and tell me of what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:Babysitter Trisha

When we last left off the Beavers and Trisha, Dagget and Trisha saw Norbert as got turn into a little baby as they get to make sure that the had to make sure that they had to learn not to be anymore careful.

"As you can see, I can take control!" he said. "For that I could be that I should be more relayable for reversing the aging process all over the forest and then, we might get to be that we should make the forest, good as new, young and fresher and leveler and even more respectful."

"Professor, those age reversal powers are going to be though your head!" worried Trisha.

"Exactly and the more that I get to make it younger, the more that I could be solving that they had to go back in age." as he gets to walk down, Dagget asked "Just a minute, you're not going to be leaving my little baby again brother like that, aren't you?"

"Hmm, you're excatily right my dear little beaver friend." as he gets to used on him next, Dagget felt that he was reverse aging, as he gets down to young adult, then teenager, then kid, and then toddler like last time and then finally, a baby as Trisha gets to see of what the Professor has done.

"I was afraid this is happening!" Trisha screamed. "That's right, I have a power of turning anyone younger as possible and just I had the power to do it, I'll go one part of the forest to another part as I get to be that lucky and more youthful as they could ever be, by taking this tree!"

"But if you made all animals younger 100%, they'll be too young to be living to do anything!" worried Trisha. "Once that you've given a chance, you might to be that the forest's going to be." as she turn over to Dagget.

"Oh Dag, what did he done to you?" Trisha asked as Dagget who's now a diaper wearing baby beaver. "That Professor has got nothing wrong but the power to reverse aging powers."

As the Professor took the Tree with him, Trisha had no choice but to take care of the beavers. "Don't worry Beavers, I'll take care of you, just as soon that I could take care of that Age reversing power of the Professor's." as she noticed that she started to change the diapers, feed them, and take them of very well.

"Wow, I can't believe that I could be really responsible as our mom did." said Norb.

"Ah Shucks, I was a baby sitter before I became the Professor's assistant." just as she looks into it, she saw the tree was gone as the Professor has taken it.

"She has taken the tree!" replied Dag. "I hope that we get to be that going to get it back beavers," Trisha said. "or else the forest is going to be reverted into a completely younger state."

As they took the beavers they had to save the forest as they get to find the professor.

As Trisha took them back to their dam, they had to see the scene of the crash. "So this is your dam, huh?" asked Trisha. "Man, I can babysit you here until I had to take care of him."

"But you can't leave us here," said Norbert. "Need to make it so I had to babysit you more." so in order to stop the Professor, it shows that she had to babysit the beavers some more as they had to as they had to engerize them for 2 hours straight.

Just then, they had to stop around and they had to get back on the track on the Professor.

As they get to follow the trial as they get to see of what the Professor was up to.

Closing Note:Yes, my writing was a little sloppy from before, and I had to make up for my lost time so Trisha and the beavers to get back at the Professor, so please comments and I'll be right back for the next chapter eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry for the longest Hitaus folks, for all that we know, I was busy with other stories and outside of this website, so without any more delay, here is the first chapter since for a long time.

Chapter 4:The Forrest of Toddlers

As Trisha and the baby beavers get to the Professor, they knew that they get to see that he's going to see that he was looking at the tree.

"Professor, what are you doing?" said Trisha. "I Had to make sure that you're going to witness history in the making!" Said the Professor. "For you can see, I believe that I'm going to be using chainsaw as they get to be spreading the entire forest to be reversing the aging process!"

"On Animals? Please! I Don't think that we could be that we might get to know of what might be doing that!" Said Trisha.

"Witness the goodness that it would bring as they could be enjoying their youth as they get to see that they're going to be experiencing though the distance as the forest is the first place to reverse to be youthful."

"You're going to be using the forest to make our friends younger?" asked Norby. "You're crazy!"

"Oh really? Well, let's just see if there's anything that it could be more interrogate!" as the Professor gets to use a chain saw and cut it as they get to be using the same green waves as goes a lot of spreading to the entire forest as the animals get to see what was going on here, as they get to see that they're going though a lot of transformations as they get though the transformation as they get though deflation as they all been turn into toddlers.

"What did you do?" asked Trisha. "I've have turn into a forest of Toddlers so no one may get to be quite be interesting of what was going on here!"

"You're Crazier!" Shouted little norby again.

"Of course as I get to the magical golden nut ball thingy to be useful, we've never get that happen!"

"Well for you information, Daggy and I ate it yesterday."

"Thank you for finally eating it!" said the Professor. "Now I could be exactly had to do as they get show about."

"We might find the antidote for their age reversing magic!" said Trisha. "Not going to happen, I Got a little plan in order to be that!"

As the Professor got Trisha as he's going to do something do to with her.

Find out of what the Professor's going to do with Trisha next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Before we began, I would like to apologize about me behind Schedule so let's get back to our Angry Beavers Story already in progress.

Chapter 6:Little Trisha

It was that the Professor had to take her student to the tree as the little beavers looked in horror as she gets to fight as she noticed that she was going be that she was going to give a rub in as she noticed that she was going to feel that he gets to notice that he said to her "Sorry to do this Trisha, it's nothing personal, it's just business." as she gets to notice Trisha that she was going make it as she noticed that she was going to make it when she had to figure that she was going to learn that she was that she was turning into a little girl as she goes down to 12, and then 7, and then 5, and then 3 years old.

"Oh great!" said Trisha in her toddler voice that she notice that she was going to make it as they gets to notice that she was simply had to notice that a simple 17-year-old student inside the body of a 3-year-old.

"I don't think that teacher of yours that could be that it was going learn that he betrayed you." said Daggy.

As the Professor gets to take the tree, he was going to be rich, rich, rich as they get to find that she gets worry. "This is terrible, if he gets to show to people, they'll be younger as well!" said Trisha.

"We've got to do something if he's going to take the tree that it was going to be spreading the world!" as Little Trisha and the beavers get to the Professor, he knew that we was going to find out that he was going that he was going get away with this.

As the Professor gets to see that he was going to make it as he gets to survive when he notices that he was simply had to get around with it.

That way, it could be that was going to notice that he was going to notice that the scientist professor is going to make millions and millions, as he gets to notice about as he said.

"At this rate, I will let nature's time machine as I get to make it when they get to see about the most experimental news about it." as he gets to know about it.

When our tiny heroes, they had to get as they could get the tree back as possible.

As they could see that he was going to make sure that he gets on the helicopter, he got away with the tree.

"Oh great!" said Norby. "Now what are we going to do?"

Find out next chapter!

Please put comments in the comment box and tell me of what you think so far.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Before we began, I just want to say that this could be catching up to this angry beavers episode, and just to recap, Trisha has been turn into a 3-year-old little girl all because that treacherous greedy professor, so as far as we concern, we might get to continue ths story.

Chapter 7:Toddler Trio

As they could go to figure it out, they had to get back at the Professor. "I can't believe it," exclaimed Trisha. "At this rate, he's going to chop that tree down as they could use it so the magic could be spreading to humans everywhere!"

"That's not all he was going to do," said Norbert. "It could create a world of babies so he can to make it as possible, so he can take care of all of them!"

As they had to skid to stop. "What makes you say that?" Asked Trisha.

"What makes me say that they had to get to let their minds shrunk as they don't remember anything, and then they had to find their way back to normal and then, distractions!"

"Norb and I went there and it shows that we work together the magical nutball thingy." Explained Daggy. "By an airplane!"

"That's it!" Said Trisha. "We'll get to make an airplane so we can stop the Professor!"

"As a team!" As the toddlers laughed, they get to work together to build as the could be that they get to find parts of the airplane to make it as they could get to stop the Professor, 2 hours later, they made an airplane.

"2 airplanes in one week, how lucky can we get?" Said Norby.

As they could get it, they could know that they had to get in. "It never worked yesterday," exclaimed Daggy. "What are the chances that it could be that we could be doing it twice in one week?"

"Obviously 2 in 1." said Norby. "Let's go get that Professor so we can save the world." As they could get the airplane started, they get to chase them as they could be using as they had to chase the Professor as they could to chase them as they get to chase them as the could possibly as possible to catch them.

As the get closer to them and the stolen tree, they had to get closers as possible.

"What makes you think that I get to put you to sleep until you're a little baby girl again?" Shouted the Professor.

As Trisha had to jump over as they could get as they had to get this as they had to stop them as they get to stop the Professor.

"Give it up Professor, you made have to make it as they get to know that I could make the world younger so I had make it as they could notice that it could be quite interesting things at their new young ages!"

As Trisha had to stop the Professor, they get to be fighting around as the could be that it was going to notice that it might had to use the ship to be that they had to be fighting up and down.

As the airplane crashed into he ship, the baby beavers had to stop the Professor as they get to be that they might had to be stopping Professor too, when suddenly, Trisha had to turn the airplane around as the had to be that they've get to the tree back as they could had as the ship get back to the Forrest as they could be that they might had to fall into the beavers' dam.

CRASH!

As they regain unconscious, they knew exactly of what happened.

"That was nuts again," Said Daggy. "Only this time, it came with a ship _and_ a plane."

As they get up to the Professor, and Trisha said. "Now then, are you going to change everything back to normal, or are you going to be turning the whole would into a brand new youngest aged world?"

As the Professor had to take the tree back with his strength, he knew that he was simply had to get as they could be that they might had to see that they get to see the Professor as he gets older and older as he had to got up to an aging accident as they could be that he aged up to his early 60s.

"Okay, Okay, I admit defeat!" He said in an elderly voice. "I surrender!"

Just then, at camp, They had to come up to an antidote as they could be getting them back to normal as the could did, they had to get this as The Professor had take the antidote and he got back to normal, then Trisha had to take it next, and she's back to 17 years old, and as for the beavers, they got back to their proper ages as well.

"Wow, I can't believe that I got to be a little kid yesterday and again as a baby, talk about nature's time machine." Replied Dagget.

"Yeah, Who could've known that being young again could be so much fun?"

As the could be that the Professor had to apologized for what he has done.

"It's okay Professor, we forgive you." Said Trisha. "We all get to be young in our lives, and besides, If I get turn into a little girl again, just leave that to the tree."

As they took the tree, they had to get as they get to know of what might happened.

"You know, I think that could be quite interesting as they would to reverse the aging process but I think that we might to learn an important lesson, and that lesson is to never to let a greedy professor to turn traitor on a assistant and her talking animal friends."

As they look into the sky, they get to see as they get to notice about it, when they saw their friends as got back to their proper ages, they think that get to see that they get to explain about it.

The End

Closing Note:That was my first "Angry Beavers" fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy it, sorry about my writing though but I'll get better each story and each chapter that's within.


End file.
